The Pink Sunshine
by PrincessEnglish1998
Summary: Stephanie has moved to Lazytown to live with her Uncle. She is ready for a fresh start in a place. She is also looking forward to making friends and maybe find a special someone. Stephanie is just gonna have to wait and see.
1. Welcome to Lazytown

**A/N:This is my first story on here. Sorry if there are some mistakes.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

The hard summer's rain was pounding on the roofs and windows of the residents of lazytown. Lazytown was a very small place. The families that live there usually stayed inside and didn't socialize. They were all basically couch potatoes, only eating junk and being lazy. Hence the name.

The bad weather didn't stop a certain young girls happy mood. Today was a very exciting day for Stephanie Meanswell. Today was the day she would be sent to live with her uncle she hasn't seen since she was a toddler. The Mayor of Lazytown. Stephanie was looking forward to meeting new people and making friends.

Her parents thought it would be a good idea for their daughter to spend time with a relative. They weren't home a lot, they lived in the city and worked and traveled all the time. So there wasn't a lot of free time to spend with their child. By no means were they bad parents, the time they did have it was spent with Stephanie. They tried to do the best for her.

At this moment Stephanie was sat on the early morning train heading to Lazytown. She was looking out the window, watching the rain slide down the glass. If she was being honest she wouldn't miss the people she meet this school year. It was always clear that she was the odd one out, since her first day of school. She was a very optimistic girl, she loved to please people.

And that was a thing a lot of people took advantage of. Stephanie wanted everyone to like her so she listen to whatever, her so called "friends" told her. They used her for things that she had. Behind here back the other girls would laugh at her, make fun of her. But to her face they would say snide comments and brush it off saying they were just kidding.

But this was Stephanie chance to start anew, and to not be taken advantage of. If someone didn't like her that would be there lost. She would still do her best to help the people that wanted her help. Stephanie was ready for a summer filled with fun and great memories. She just hoped the people she meets here are more nicer.

Unlike the People of lazytown, Stephanie loves to go outside and play. Her favorite thing to do was dance. That probably the only thing she'd miss from the city. The dance classes she took at the local dance studio. She hopes to at least find someone that loves dancing and exercising just as much a her.

The train came to a stop. LAZYTOWN, the sign outside the window read.

" We have Arrived at Lazytown" A voice over the speaker said

Stephanie hurried to grab her bags and hopped off at her stop. She turned and waited for the train to leave the station. She watched it continued on to the next town. The first thing she noticed right off the train was that no one else got off. It was like a ghost town, the only thing that was heard was the rain.

She looked around the station ,Stephanie was suppose to meet her Uncle here. A few moments later, she heard footsteps coming near her. She looked up.

" UNCLE MILFORD!" Stephanie exclaimed running to her uncle.

" Hello Stephanie, you've gotten so big since the last time i saw you."

They stood there catching up with each other for awhile, waiting for the rain to stop. A few moments later the rain had stopped and the sun started to shine brightly in the sky. Mayor meanswell picked up his nieces bag and started to make the way to his home, to let her unpack and get settled.

* * *

**Chapters will be longer...**

**Tell me what you guys think so far **


	2. Old Friend

Opening the door to the room she used to stay in when she used to visit, she placed her bags down. The room was almost the same. The only thing different was the furniture, there was a new bed, vanity, and rug. She bent down to open her bags and began to put everything where it was supposed to go. It was about late afternoon by the time she finished putting everything in the places she wanted. With that done she made her way to the kitchen where her uncle was cooking dinner.

"Hi uncle what are you making?" Stephanie asked sitting down at the counter.

"Oh i'm making pasta salad and baked chicken." He replied while checking the chicken that was in the oven.

Looking out the window from where she sat, she saw the sun was about to set. She wanted to watch it so she turned to her uncle and said.

"I'll be right back. I wanna go watch the sun set." She jumped from her seat and quickly made her way to and out the door before her uncle could shout out an 'okay'. As she stood outside she looked around for a good place to sit. So she started to walk towards the middle of town where there was a park that had grass and benches. Since it was late there wasn't anyone out. Stephanie was standing at the entrance trying to find a good spot when she saw someone sitting in the distance on the grass. Where she was she really couldn't make out the figure. Curious on who else had the same idea as here she made her way closer to them. As she got closer she noticed the familiar blue color clothes they were wearing. The person looked deep in thought not noticing her getting near, it was definitely a man from what she can see.

At this point she was right behind the man and then it finally hit her. How had she not recognized him sooner, he looked exactly the same as the last time she had seen him years ago. It is not that she forgot everyone, it's just that she has been through alot that her time here got pushed to the back of her mind. But it all came flooding back. How could she have forgotten about her favorite person. Filled with overwhelming emotions she shouted his name.

"SPORTACUS!" Stephanie exclaimed with the brightest of smiles.

The man's head shot up and looked around. His blue eyes landed on Stephanie and widened, he jumped to his feet and started to walk to her. Stephanie began to run towards him, closing the space. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She also wrapped her legs around him to keep her balance. He returned the action by wrapping one of his arms around her waist and the other on her hip so she wouldn't fall.

They stood there like that for about a minute. Stephanie had her face buried in his neck. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Stephanie, I haven't seen you in so long. When did you get here? I have missed you. A Lot of things have changed since you were gone." Sportacus rushed out all at once.

He was really happy to see her again. Of course he made more friends with all the new people that moved here. But none of them are as passionate about eating healthy or about getting up and moving as the both of them are. Placing her back on her feet but still looking into her eyes,. He smiled at her. He noticed she looked different. She got a bit taller, she was now shoulder height to him.

"I got here this morning, I spent the whole day unpacking. I came here to watch the sunset. Come sit with me and we can catch up." Stephanie said, pulling Sportacus back over to where he was sitting before.

NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER


End file.
